1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight including a plurality of light-emitting elements and a display device including the backlight.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a backlight of a liquid crystal display device, a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) has been used. However, in recent years, a light-emitting diode (LED) unit with less power consumption has come into use instead of the cold cathode fluorescent lamp, because the cold cathode fluorescent lamp consumes much power (see Patent Document 1).